


Monuments of Bad Architecture

by Eliza_Sugarcane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, School Reunion, Soccer Moms, bad architecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/pseuds/Eliza_Sugarcane
Summary: Dean hates everyone he's ever gone to school with. Thank God he has Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Monuments of Bad Architecture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSilhouette/gifts).



> This is part of the PBexchanche and my gift for the wonderful CelestialSilhouette. I do hope you like this mess!

For the ninth time this evening Dean thought that he hated everyone he ever went to school with. How had all of them turned into obnoxious soccer moms with an “I need to speak to your manager” haircut and Tesla Model X-driving douchebags that only conversed about their stock portfolios, or who they went golfing with?

And, to put a miserable cherry on this already terrible event, Cas was late, very late. 

He hadn’t told anyone about his husband yet, he really didn’t want the fake support and whispered judgements while he was alone, and having to dodge questions about his love life had been challenging. Dodging questions about his life, really, or lying, although he was quite capable, and used to, lying about his job. Today he was working for the Advisory Council of Historic Preservation, mainly because it sounded fancy and impressive yet dull enough to avoid further questioning.

The reason he was pretending to like anyone here, the reason he was here at all and hadn’t just ignored the email about his high school reunion, was that this particular high school had been plagued by weird occurrences and mysterious accidents in the last few months. Sam, in his usual goody-two-shoes manner, had  _ insisted _ they needed to check it out and that Deans reunion was the perfect cover.

‘ _ But the children Dean! Think of the children.’  _ And then sweet, gullible Cas, who didn't realize that teenagers were all monsters and deserved every bit of harm they received, had looked at him with his stupid sad puppy eyes. 

And now he was here. Dean hated his family sometimes. 

At least Sam had done the research and they had concluded that the culprit was most likely the new annex; it seemed to have been built on an 1770s mass grave, full of Spanish missionaries that had apparently fucked with something very old and very powerful. Dean’s job now was to confirm that the issues came from there and then proceed as he deemed necessary.

Honestly there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about it, the thing, a true masterpiece of ugliness, had already been built after all. His current plan was to set it on fire, once Cas got his ass there with the supplies, and then tip off the historical society to the grave, so that they could use the powers of bureaucracy to make rebuilding the monument to the gods of bad architecture impossible.

Kyle, – or Brendon, he couldn’t remember the name for the life of him – who had been prattling on about his three kids for the last fifteen minutes, seemed to come to a conclusion so Dean put on his best fake smile and actually listened again.

“Man, life is great, you know? Marriage was the best decision my wife ever made for us, at least that's what she would say.” 

Dean nodded and laughed and didn’t voice the “why the hell did you marry her if you hate her that much” that he desperately wanted to ask. He thought of Charlie, rolling her eyes and muttering something about “straight people” and wholeheartedly agreed with her. 

All of his former classmates seemed to absolutely despise their spouses and he was more than a little incredulous at times at how oblivious they seemed to their own misery. 

Man, he was glad Cas was on his way here! 

As if on cue, he saw his husband coming through the main doors, looking around and spotting Dean almost immediately. That was a fact that hadn’t changed since they met in that decrepit barn in Pontiac, Illinois: they still could pinpoint exactly where the other was, no matter how crowded the room. Something drew them together and Dean suspected it would always be this way. He clapped Brendon-Kyle-Josh on the shoulder and walked towards Cas. 

“What took you so long? These assholes have been driving me insane.” 

He accepted the kiss Cas offered and felt something in his chest unclench. God it was good to see him again. 

Had it only been a day since they’d seen each other? Yes. Had he missed his husband anyways? Also yes. Sue him, he was actually in love, so what?

“Can we get this over with, please? Ken-Brendon-Kyle-Josh over there keeps telling me about his stock investments and I really want to strangle him. I checked with the teachers, the annex is definitely the problem, let's just blow it up and ditch town.”

Cas smiled that indulgent smile of his, the one that always made Dean’s heart give a little flutter, and pressed a short kiss to his forehead. 

“Of course love. I already prepared the gasoline in the annex. Let's socialize for a few minutes and then find an opportune moment to slip away.”

God, he really loved that man.


End file.
